


A Picture Can Tell A Story, Or Write One

by TheBlackChatsPrincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background DJWifi, Characters are 17 for most of this fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Modeling fiascos, Romance, Slow Burn, Unwanted photographs, a little bit of all the love square, adrien needs a hug, adrienette - Freeform, gabriel redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackChatsPrincess/pseuds/TheBlackChatsPrincess
Summary: Adrien’s life is changed when an unwarranted nude photo is taken of him and shared to the entire world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is entirely from the perspective of Adrien. Chapter two however is from Marinette's angle.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! It's my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice. I am obsessed with this fandom so I really hope I can positively contribute to it.

Adrien Agreste was used to having his photo taken. 

Since a young age, cameras had been part of his daily lifestyle. Not only due to his modelling career but it also as a perk of being a famous fashion designer’s son. Due to these regular shoots, he became accustomed to having a lot of strangers around him, prodding him with all forms of gadgets and products and manipulating his body to make his look the way they wanted. He also learnt how to be fast and go about his life with speed and efficiency. With his busy schedule, he needed to be in order to not be late for school or appointments. Though this speed came with its downsides. Because he was so invested in quickly changing out of that morning’s shoot’s outfit in order to make his period one physics lesson, he was became unaware of his surroundings. 

He was unaware that just a few metres away, his father had just fired one of his make up artists. He was unable to notice how angry and upset she was because of it. He did not realise when she snuck into his dressing room while he was stark naked and decided to take a few photos of him out of vengeance for his father’s actions. He was unaware that she managed to slip back out and post the photos to the internet. He was oblivious to the fact that his life was going to change forever.

Adrien’s last few hours could be considered the worst of his last, just narrowly behind when he found out his mother had gone missing. As he sat in the principle’s office of Collège Françoise Dupont, surrounded by his father seething into his phone, he couldn’t manage to do anything other than crouch over in his chair, hands draped over his head, desperately trying to persuade himself that this wasn’t happening. After Gabriel Agreste hung up on his last call, he turned to his son and announced that they were going home. Despite Adrien’s plead to return to class to see his friends, he did not prevail and the two men were driven back to their mansion by The Gorilla. 

Gabriel told his son that he needed to make a few more calls and in the mean time, he needed to stay in his room. Despite being told to stay off the internet, as soon as Adrien was back in the comfort of his room, he turned to his phone. 

It was filled with hundreds of messages. 

Most of them were from friends offering him support and feeling sorry for him. Though, riddled throughout the positive messages, were texts from unknown numbers with explicit words and equally shocking pictures that made his stomach twist. When he could not longer bare it anymore, he threw his phone beside him, lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. No longer could he deny was happening, despite how much he wanted to. He felt insecure, violated and so uncomfortable with his body to the point where he found it hard to shower without underwear on. The following week proved to be not better so he desperately hoped that going back to school the next Monday would improve his spirits. His father agreed to let him go after Adrien convinced him that school work would keep his mind off the current events.

__

As Adrien got out of the car at the steps of lycée, he was instantly swarmed with press. Though he was used to being centre of attention, he was not prepared for the onslaught that now trampled him. Unable to get a coherent word in and considering backing into the car, a hand gripped his elbow and tugged him away from the crowd and up the steps to the school. Wrestling to get his arm free from his captivator, Adrien took one look at the copper hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You looked like you needed a bit of help there honey.” Alya joked

Adrien gave her an appreciative smile “Yeah, I appreciated it.” 

“No problem, I’m here whenever you need me.” She replied happily

Adrien opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when someone called out from behind him.

“Hey dude, how’s it going? That’s a pretty big crowd you’ve got out the front there. Need someone to get them moving along?”

Adrien turned around to see Nino strolling across the quad towards him with Marinette trailing a few feet behind.

“I appreciate the offer but I don’t think they’ll do much more harm now that I’m actually in school grounds, thanks to your girlfriend here.” Adrien admitted, nodding at Alya.

“She is pretty dope isn’t she?” Nino replied grinning, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

Adrien turned to towards Marinette who instantly looked down at her feet and and started fiddling with her bag’s keychain. Adrien frowned, unsure of what to say so he stuck with the basics.

“Good morning Marinette, how are you doing?”

Her wide eyes shot up and she squeaked “How am I doing? I-I was going to ask how you were doing but, ah, I’m fine, I mean great, but you’re also great, but actually, you’re not great, I mean…” She looked around frantically, waving her arms and locked her eyes on something behind him.

“I ah, have to go now, bye!” And ran off in the same direction. Alya removed Nino’s arm from around her shoulders and ran after Marinette. 

After the bell rung, the boys grabbed their supplies from their lockers before advancing towards their classroom. Just before they got to their door, Nino leant in and whispered to his friend, genuine concern in his eyes.

“How you holdin’ up?”

Adrien sighed, “Not too great. I appreciated all your messages though, it really helped.”

“Anything I can do man, I mean it. I’m here for you bro.” He replied earnestly

“I know, thanks” he softly smiled back before the two stepped into the classroom.

Adrien instantly felt the eyes stuck to him. As he looked around the room, people seemed unsure of what to say or how to act. As he slid into his seat next to Nino, he stupidly decided it was going to be a quiet lesson before he received a whistle from the back of the room.

“Looking good, pretty boy” Kim cooed, chuckling to himself.

Continuing to look forward, Nino nudged his best friend and assured him, “Hey man, don’t listen to him, he’s just being a dick.” 

Alya, picking up the slack, turned to Kim and glared at him, “Hey Kim, that’s not how you should be treating Adrien, he’s been through a lot this past week.” 

Taking on the challenge, Kim retorted “What? It’s not like he isn’t used to the fame and attention. What’s it matter that one bad photo got leaked?”

Before Alya could reply, an unexpected voice propped up. “What’s it matter!? How would you like it if someone invaded your private changing room and took your photo without consent? And not just that, but because of this 'fame and attention’ his ‘one bad photo’ has been shared to the entire world. So instead of mocking him, you should be apologising!” Everyone turned to see the surprise hero, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fuming in her seat, staring Kim dead in the eyes.

“Marinette, its okay. I’m used to it.” Adrien said despondently

“No, its not okay, he should not be treating you this way!” Marinette retorted turning to him.

Adrien was shocked by the ease at which Marinette had addressed to him and evidently, Alya was too, shown through the dumbfounded smirk covering her face. It took a moment for Marinette to come back to her senses and realise what she had done, compensating with her usual reaction.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I mean didn’t, ah, I didn’t mean to say that, he just, argh…” Marinette squeaked before swiftly hunching over her desk and moaning.

Alya proceeded to face palm.

Completely bemused as to what he just witnessed, Adrien blinked a couple of times before he turned back to the front of the classroom, just as Ms. Mendeleiev began her lesson.

__

Unlike the environment he saw with his class, it seemed like more people shared Kim’s view on him than he previously thought. As Adrien stepped out of the classroom for a much needed lunch break, he was swarmed yet again by inquisitive school students, desperate to discover the secrets behind the photos or simply to get an autograph. Unable to see a way out of the predicament, he was saved yet again by one of his female friends. The lovely Marinette offered (in her own stumbled words) him to come over to her place for the break. Desperate to get away from the flying hands and overlapping voices, he happily obliged.

__

After greeting the always smiling Dupain-Chengs, Adrien headed up to the loft. 

A second before Marinette pushed open the trapdoor, she shrieked, splayed her body across the entrance as if to make a barrier and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her.

“I just, ah, need to clean up a few things before you can come in. It’s… not supermodel ready, I mean Adrien ready, I mean not ready for ANYONE! Just, give me a sec.” Her frantic, muffled voice called from inside the room. 

Throughout all the chaos he was sure was taking place inside, Adrien was able to distinctly pick out the sound of ripping paper and closet draws slamming shut. A short while later, Marinette re-opened the door, panting and offered for him to come in.

“You can um, come inside now, that is, if you want to, you don’t have to of course, but the offer is there and!” Marinette face palmed with her left hand, took a step back and held her right hand out to let him enter.

The room was like he remembered from when they were training for the Mecha Strike 3 tournament. There was a lot of black and pink (which matched her daily outfit nicely) with sewing supplies scattered around along with text books. 

“You can, ah, sit on the chaise if you like.” Marinette squabbled 

“Thanks!” Adrien replied gratefully as he sat down on its soft pink finish.

“My parents should be bringing up some lunch soon croissants, I mean croissants soon for lunch. Is there anything you, ah, wanted to do in the mean time?”

“Ah…” Adrien looked around the room and spotted her game controller, “Are you up for a round of Mecha Strike?”

Marinette grinned, “Definitely.” And proceeded to grab two controllers and a second chair as they sat in front of her computer.  
Marinette won the first three rounds before Adrien got antsy and swiftly stole her controller before she could cast the final blow, allowing him to win round 4.

“Hey! You cheated! That’s not allowed.” Marinette frowned and glared at him.

“Well you’re too good, there was no other way I was going to win!” Adrien moaned

“Well then you should just practice more, rather than being a sore loser.” She retorted, stealing her controller back.  
“Marinette! Adrien! We have some croissants for you! Can I come up?” Sabine’s muffled voice called from beneath the trapdoor.

“Ah, yeah sure mum, come up.” Marinette replied before opening the cover. She grabbed the plate of croissants before politely asking her mum to leave them again. She brought the plate over and placed it on her desk.

“We can’t really, eat and play at the same time… did you want to, ah, w-watch something instead?” She suggested

“Yeah, sure, I’m up for anything.”

“Well, my TV is downstairs, so, let’s go there. So much for telling my mother to leave us.”

“Hey, your parents are really nice. I’m fine if they’re there.” Adrien insisted

“They are pretty nosey though, I didn’t want them disrupting us. But I guess, yeah, they just want to look out for me.”

Marinette carried the plate back down the ladder with one hand and placed it on the table in front of the TV, Adrien following just behind her. They sat back on the couch and turned on the screen.

…Adrien Agreste, son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, is yet to comment on his leaked photos. The photographs were taken while the boy was changing after a photoshoot last Tuesday, but it is clear these shots were not consensual. No news of the secret photographer has been revealed yet as they were using an anonymous account—

Marinette frantically turned the TV off and sat still.

“I’m really, really sorry, I-I didn’t know that was going to be on. Oh gosh what have I done.” She squabbled apologetically.

But Adrien could hardly hear her over the sound of his chest tightening and twisting, a feeling he had felt all too much recently. The images of small, little Marinette, accidentally falling across his naked photos, swirled around his head. It made him feel icky and dirty and like he just wanted to squeeze himself into a tight ball and cry. But despite how bad he felt, he knew it would be wrong to push all of his emotions onto unknowing Marinette. So instead, he just sat there, blank expression on his face, staring at the wall in front, unsure what to do.

And, as if he thought nothing could make this situation any worse, he heard a loud, high pitched scream from outside.

Adrien shot up and frantically racked his brain for excuses. Unknowingly, Marinette was doing the same thing so it was even more awkward when they both suddenly said they needed to go to the toilet.

“Oh, um, I just need to go on a quick walk outside. You can go to the bathroom.” Marinette proposed

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, bye!” And the two shot off into their opposite directions before finding a hidden spot to transform.

The two of them reconnected on a rooftop nearby, now with their superhero personas.

“Looking good Bugaboo.” Chat Noir said, trying to sport his usual cheesy grin.

“I appreciate that Chat, but we really need to be concentrating on this fight right now.” Ladybug retorted

“Fine, fine, so what have we got here today.” He replied, looking over at the giant sports equipment monster that was smashing its way through the street.

“I am Sportsmanship and I will destroy anyone who cheats!” Cried the akuma

“I guess someone’s a bit of a sore loser.” Ladybug scoffed 

“Yeah, he’s the sport that blames others for his failures.” Chat added

Raising her eyebrows at his terrible attempt at a pun, she tried to get them back on track, “Okay Kitty, keep your head in the game. Let’s just get this over with, I’m meant to be with someone right now.”

“When you say someone, is this someone a boy or…?”

“CHAT!”

“Okay, okay, fine, lets go.” 

The two leaped down from their perch and fell into their normal rhythm. Despite being a reasonably easy Akuma, Chat was slower to react and more distracted that he usually was. He hoped his lady wouldn’t notice but he was sure she did, with the concerned glances she kept throwing him during the fight. The news report from earlier was still flooding his brain, leaving his mind to imagine the worst possible scenarios where his friends saw his photo. How could they be acting so normal about this? His entire body was on display to them. How are they still able to look at him the same way? He surely can’t.

Eventually they managed to free and purify the Akuma and make sure the victim was okay. Once they found a secure location to talk, Ladybug questioned Chat.

“What is up with you today? You’re not your normal self. You seemed distracted and I had to save you multiple times. Not just that, but you only punned twice during the fight and both times, they were terrible. Do you have something to tell me Kitty?” Ladybug stared at him, hands on her hips, obviously trying to seem in control but worry was lacing her words.

“I’m fine my Lady, its nothing, I probably just didn’t have enough sleep.” He replied, hoping she would let it go.

“Okay fine, just try to get more sleep.” She insisted

“Yeah, sure, I’ll make sure to do that.” He smiled back

*Beep

Glancing down at Chat’s ring, Ladybug suggested, “We are about to transform back, I should probably get going.”

“Probably.” He responded, beginning to turn away

Before he could leap off the balcony, Ladybug cut in.

“You know you can tell me anything right? We’re partners.” She spoke softly.

“Of course.” Chat replied, flashing her a smile before extending his baton and leaping away. 

He knew he could trust Ladybug, they were partners of course. But, the idea of her seeing him underneath, not just in his civilian form but truly underneath horrified him. How could she look at him the same? Their entire dynamic would be thrown off. That could not happen, for Paris’s sake and his own. So he decided not telling her what was happening would be the best idea. He just hoped she would drink up his lies.

__

When he got back to Marinette’s house, he noticed that she was no longer there. Supposing that she probably left for school and he was most likely late to his next lesson, Adrien grabbed his bag and returned to school. Adrien just prayed that school work would keep his mind occupied.


	2. Just Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette deals with the repercussions of the previous day's news report. Adrien finds someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I added a new chapter relatively quickly but not all updates will be this fast. Hope you enjoy a little Marinette!

Yesterday was chaotic. She could say that for sure. 

Though she had not personally seen Adrien’s infamous photos, she had some clue what they involved. As soon as she’d found out what had happened from Alya, she forced herself to push through all of her own awkwardness and insecurities in order to look out for Adrien. At the time, that meant texting him (because she knew how many calls he must have been getting) but she knew she would have to step up when it came to seeing him in person again.

She prayed she would act normal when she saw him, she needed to for his sake. But, when the time came, she couldn’t fight her natural tendencies to fumble around him. Though, through a powerful need to defend him against Kim, she had managed to put aside her issues. She could only imagine how crazy she must have looked. Speaking that aggressively towards Kim of all people? It wasn’t even Chloe or Lila!?

Oh, and during the break! How could he ever forgive her for that.

Flopping back onto her bed and groaning, she turned to the only person she could.

“Tikki, how could I do such a thing to Adrien? He must hate me.” Marinette exclaimed 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you Marinette. You had no way of knowing it would be on.” Tikki replied, swooping over to hover just above her lap.

“It doesn’t matter if I knew about it or not. He saw it, that’s all that counts.” Marinette moaned, flipping over onto her stomach so she could whimper into her pillow.

“Marinette, you are being too hard on yourself.”

“How? I was the one to suggest watching TV. I could’ve picked YouTube or a movie or literally anything else but I just had to select that one.” 

Floating down to rest next to Marinette’s head, the kwami tried to comfort the weeping girl.

“There’s no use fretting over it now, especially when you don’t know how he really feels.”

Marinette removed her head from the cushion and stared sorrowfully at Tikki, “You should’ve seen his face…” She threw her head back into the pillow, “it was the face of anguish. Of ‘Marinette, how could you do this to me, I thought your were my friend.’” And began sobbing again into the soft fabric.

Giving up on attempting to consolidate her, Tikki switched to another tactic, “You know, if you keep complaining, you won’t have enough time to finish tomorrow’s homework.”

“What’s the point. I can’t go to school anymore. Adrien will be there.”

“Well, if you won’t do work, you can always try and work on your designs. That always seems to take your mind off things.” The kwami suggested, hoping that she will agree.

Slowly lifting herself off the bed Marinette replied, “I guess I have that jacket I wanted to wear to the Jagged concert to work on.”

Smiling, glad that she caught on, the kwami continued, “Yeah, that one’s looking great, but the concert is in two weeks so you’ll have to put in a lot of hours to get it done on time.”

“Thats true.” The girl agreed, dragging her body off the bed and towards her desk. “Let’s just hope I don’t make any mistakes in my current state.”

“You’ll be fine.” Tikki replied, strongly hoping that she wouldn’t muck up as that was something she definitely did not want to deal with.

Marinette proceeded to go over her sketchbooks and designs, drawing and editing where necessary until she was satisfied with her result. It was not her favourite design but it would have to do if she wanted it ready before seeing Jagged Stone. Looking over her cloth pile, she realised she didn’t have any of the materials needed for her jacket. As the fabric shop would be closed at the late hour, she decided to look through her other designs instead.

Flicking through her sketchbook, she came across the outlines of a design she started a few weeks back. A chat noir inspired dress, with a black bodice and green accents. She turned to where Tikki was sitting a few feet away, eating a macaron.

“Tikki, did Chat seem strange to you during our fight today?”

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t know. I can’t see when you are transformed.”

Sighing, Marinette continued, “It was weird. At first he just seemed a bit off, less enthusiastic than normal. But then I noticed he hadn’t punned in over 30 minutes and I knew something was really wrong.”

“Did you ask him about it?” 

“Yeah, after the fight. He said he was just tired but I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. I just didn’t want to pester him anymore.”

“I’m sure it was nothing.”

The girl returned briefly to her work before turning back to Tikki.

“If it was something important, he would tell me right? We are partners.” Marinette inquired

“I’m sure he would. From what I’ve gathered, he trusts you greatly.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” She hummed back in agreement.

Marinette glanced at the clock.

“Oh my god, its already 11:30pm! I really need to start this homework now or I’ll have nothing to submit tomorrow.” She exclaimed, grabbing her textbooks from her bag and logging into her computer.

“You also need sleep to function tomorrow.” Tikki added

“I’ll be fine. I know the content. It shouldn’t take me more than 45 minutes.”

“Okay, I trust you. Do you need me to stay up with you? Otherwise I’ll just go to sleep now.”

“No, that’s fine. I should be okay from now on.”

“Okay. Good luck!” Tikki replied before nuzzling into her cushion besides Marinette’s bed and drifting off to sleep.

_________________________

“MARINETTE! You’re going to be late for school! Do I need to come up there to wake you up?”

Startled, Marinette blinked and brought up her hand to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

“No mum I’m fine. I was just up late last night doing school work.” She called back, tiredness clear in her voice.

“Okay, just make sure you organise your schedule better next time. You can’t keep showing up late to school using the same excuses.”

“I know, I know. It won’t happen again.” Marinette recited back, before getting up and grabbing clothes from her closet.

“You better mean it this time. Your father has left some pastries on the table for you. You can grab them on your way out.”

“Thanks mum! Won’t let you down.” She responds, slipping on her last shoe and shoving her books into her backpack, remembering to grab her homework on the way.

She grabbed the custard tarts laid out for her on the kitchen table and dashed out the door.

_________________________

Running through the doorway to her classroom, she called out to her teacher, “I’m sorry… Ms Bustier… I lost… track of time.” Panting her way through.

“Thats okay Marinette, we just started discussing the French Revolution. Please place your homework on my desk and sit down.”

Smiling appreciatively she did just that. As she passed the front desk, she glanced at Adrien. They briefly met each other’s eyes before he turned, facing down at his desk. Disheartened, she slid into her seat and mouthed an apology to an unimpressed Alya.

__

A similar scenario took place during PE; Adrien was assigned to Marinette’s team and politely asked to switch.

During lunch, Adrien was alone with Nino.

When the bell rung to mark the end of school, Adrien dashed out before Marinette could say a single thing.

__

The day left Marinette crushed to say the least. After a quick solo patrol, Marinette hit the sack early, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

__________________________

Waking up before her alarm for once, she was ready for a new day. She helped her papa take the fresh loaves out of the over for the first time in weeks. She even ate her breakfast at the table. She arrived to school before half the class but when Adrien walked in, he hung his head instantly and slid into the seat in front. What was supposedly a good day was turning into another bad one.

After sitting through more of the same thing the next few classes, she decided she had to take matters into her own hands. When lunch arrived, she approached Adrien and Nino.

“Adrien, can I speak to you for a minute?” Marinette asked earnestly

Looking up at her but avoiding eye contact he replied, “Of course Marinette.” Giving a soft smile before saying good bye to Nino and following Marinette to the library.

They sat down on a small couch at the back of the room. For the first minute, they both remained silent.

Still not looking at her directly, Adrien asked Marinette, “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Looking up at Adrien, Marinette bit her lip preparing for the onslaught of emotion that was begging to well up in her. It was no time for stumbled words and bashing eyelids. Taking a deep breath in and trying to keep herself away from tears, she began, 

“I’m really really sorry Adrien. I had no idea that that news report would be on. I never meant to offend you but that’s all I did. I really am truly sorry and if there is anything I can do to make it better, I’ll do it. I know we haven’t been able to talk much before but I consider you to be a friend. I really don’t want to lose that. I know you have found it hard to look at me since. Is there anyway I can salvage this?” She looked at him with pain and desperation in her eyes, leaving the last few words with a couple small tears.

Now actually looking at her eyes, Adrien replied, feeling guilty, “Marinette, there is no way I could blame you for what happened with the TV. You couldn’t have known it would be on.”

The words were like a weight lifted off her chest. She was happy leaving it with that but a moment later, Adrien continued.

“It’s all me. I’m sorry that I made you feel like this was your fault. It’s just, that news broadcast reminded me of how exposed I am. I realised just how many innocent minds saw me like that. How many of my friends, family and strangers I don’t know saw my bare body. I just…” He sniffled, seconds away from tears,

“How can you keep looking at me the same?” And that’s when he started to break down. “I can barely look at myself…. I feel dirty and ugly and ashamed… I know I did nothing wrong but I feel guilty all the same… Kim and so many like him think I did this to myself… my father has barely talked to me… Chloe doesn’t want to talk about it… Nino doesn’t even know how to deal with me… I’m such a mess…

All the emotions he had been holding in, he let them flow out like a burst damn wall.

Marinette shuffled closer in and let him wrap his arms around her, head sobbing into her shoulder.

Quietly and sincerely, Marinette whispered to him, “I’m here Adrien. Just let everything out.”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll see some more Adrienette bonding and a bit of banter between our favourite heroes.
> 
> A short comment I wanted to add is that I am Australian. This means that some of my phrasings and spellings might be a little weird to a lot of you (e.g I spell it mum, not mom). I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I'll try to keep it as normal as possible though sometimes I won't notice if I use Aussie slang terms.


	3. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien hang out and Chloe expresses her opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter three with a few more words than normal.

After opening up the previous day, Adrien slept peacefully through the night. It felt good to have someone to confide in who would not treat him weirdly after the incident. It felt good to get everything off his chest.

After school that next day, Adrien offered to have Marinette over (after asking permission from Nathalie of course). He only managed to leave a gap of 45 minutes for her between Chinese lessons and piano. He knew it wasn’t much of a real hangout but it was all he could do; he already pulled the pity card on Natalie and just under an hour was all he got out of her.

When Adrien had asked Marinette, she was surprised and stammery at first. After a rather dramatic looking exchange with Alya, she gave in.

He grinned from ear to ear. It was the first time he had had anyone over at his house apart from Nino (that his father knew about). The thought just made his stomach flutter. He went home that day in the brightest of moods, heavily looking forward to tomorrow.

________________________________

The next day was just as wonderful as he had hoped.

He had his favourite classes, physics and maths, and they had started getting into trickier stuff like exponentials and logarithms. Maths was one of his guilty pleasures, though Nino mocked him for it.

His team won the PE soccer match with him actually getting a shot in.

At lunch, he hung out with all the boys in his class and they chatted about girls and the recent soccer game. He would have liked Marinette to be there too, but knew he would get to see her later that afternoon.

By the time 3 O’clock came around, he was bustling with anticipation and nerves. He knew he shouldn’t be worried. Marinette was a friend, she had said so herself. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t hung out before. He had been with her just a few days before and as a group, many times before that.

After saying goodbye to the clan, he hopped in the car and headed home, desperate to get through his prior activities as quickly as possible.

________________________________

As Adrien stepped into the foyer of his mansion, so did his father. Clearly absorbed in his work, he walked right past Adrien as he proceeded up the stairs.

Clearly not expecting any kind reaction from him, the boy headed toward his room as regular.

Pausing on the stairs but not turning around, Gabriel addressed him. 

“You have a friend coming over today don’t you?”

Adrien stopped what he was doing and turned to him, “Yes father, Marinette Dupain Cheng, she is one of my classmates.”

“Nathalie told me that you pestered her in order to get your friend over. Saying something about mental health and a friend improving your productivity. Is that right?”

“Yes father.” He replied, slightly embarrassed that she had shared that information.

“You might have succeeded this time, just don’t try pulling anything like this again. Nathalie is a very busy woman and is not here to listen to excuses.”

“I know father. I’m sorry.” He responded glumly, dipping his head down. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, that’s all.” And he continued up the stairs, eyes planted onto his iPad screen.

_________________________________

After hastily reading over his passage in Mandarin, he ushered his tutor out the door. He rushed around his room, trying to spot anything out of place. That turned out to be nearly impossible, thanks to his daily cleaners. Waiting anxiously for Marinette’s arrival, he flicked through Ladybug posts on Pinterest.

Adrien jumped up at the sound of the door bell. Of course, The Gorilla was the only one allowed to answer the door or let anyone in the gates. But still, he wanted to wait for her at the door none the less. 

As she opened the door, Adrien instantly noticed what she was wearing. It was a gorgeous, short, light pink dress, with floral accents on the bodice.

Smiling, Adrien looked up at her, “Hello Marinette, I hope your trip over here was safe.”

She nodded.

“I noticed the lovely dress you are wearing. May I ask where you got it from? It looks very high quality.”

“Oh.” She giggled, “I… made it myself.”

Shocked, Adrien replied, “That’s amazing! You are so talented Marinette. I’m sure you’re better than half my dad’s employees.”

“Oh, I-I’m sure that’s not true. I just threw this together a couple of weeks ago in my spare time.”

He smiled at her, still amazed by her skills. A few awkward moments ticked by before Adrien realised.

“Oh, um, did you want to come up to my room?”

“Yeah, sure.” She replied before following him.

As they sat down on his couch, Adrien continued, “Did you want to play the new Mecha Strike? You smashed me last time but I have been practicing since.”

“Wait, I didn’t think Mecha Strike 4 was coming out for another 2 months?” She answered confused.

Rubbing the back of his neck Adrien replied sheepishly, “My father got it for me early. He’s pretty friendly with the creator.”

“That’s so cool! I wish my dad could get me video games early.” 

“It’s all he does. He uses gifts to cover up for all the missed outings and dinners. And anyway, your father is about the coolest man I’ve ever met. Have you tasted his croissants!?” 

“Yeah, I guess he’s pretty cool. It saves me time from making my lunch each day.”

They started playing Mecha Strike but after a few rounds, it wasn’t much fun anymore.

Adrien turned to Marinette after the round finished, “Hey, did you want to do something else for a bit? We played this a lot last time.”

“Sure, though maybe not the news.” She giggled.

Grinning Adrien replied, “Yeah, maybe not. I was thinking about going back to basics and maybe playing a board-game instead?”

Smiling, Marinette nodded, “I think that’s a great idea! Do you have Monopoly?”

“I can probably find one in here somewhere.” He stated, beginning to search through his endless cupboards.

“Have you played it much before?” She inquired

“When I was younger, I used to play it with my parents all the time. My mum always seemed to win though she claimed the dog token gave her good luck. My favourite was the car while my dad always picked the shoe or the hat.” He said, smiling at the memory

“Why’d you stop?”

Dropping his head down, he answered, “Since my mother went missing, my father has always found excuses not to play. I think it reminds him of her. After Nathalie informed him on how much I had began to like video games, he opted to buy me the best of those so he wouldn’t feel guilty for not spending time with me.” He said drearily 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Adrien. I didn’t meant to bring up any bad memories.” She apologised guiltily. Feeling helpless as to how to reconcile her actions.

“That’s okay, you had no way of knowing.” He replied quickly, already feeling bad about dumping all this emotional baggage on her with zero notice. 

“We don’t have to play monopoly anymore.” She insisted

“No, no. I want to play.” He insisted back, before reaching deep into the 6th cupboard and pulling out a monopoly box.

“Paris edition! That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, this is the one I always used to play with. At the time I thought it was really special to have a unique edition, though now it feels like there are new ones coming out each week.”

“Yeah. Did you see the Simpson’s themed one? Mr. Monopoly is replaced by Homer in a top hat.” She exclaimed

“Or the JoJo’s themed one with fake English street names.”

“What’s JoJo’s?”

Gaping, he replied, “You haven’t heard of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures!?”

“Nope.”

Shaking his head, he continued, “Its only the coolest and weirdest anime you'll ever see. Guess I’ll have to show you sometime. You can’t be 17 and not have watched JoJo’s.”

“Sure, I'll watch it. But only if you'll watch a show by my choice too.”

“And what would that be?”

“Not sure yet, but I’ll work it out when the time comes.”

“Sure, sure.”

They set up the board and began playing. It made Adrien so happy to see Marinette acting casual around him for once. They got along really well like this and he hoped it would continue at school.

They were jokingly arguing about whether or not you should get double if you land on the go square, before someone opened the door.

“Adrien, your time is up. Could you please show Marinette out?"

“Yes of course Nathalie.” Adrien replied, knowing she wouldn’t allow them any more leeway.

The two packed up their board-game and chatted their way out of his room. After escorting Marinette to the door and saying their goodbyes, Adrien returned to his room and prepared for his piano lesson.

Nathalie re-entered the room.

“Remember, you’ve got your monthly visit with the mayor tomorrow, you have to be on your best behaviour.”

“Of course Nathalie, I could never forget.” He said, putting on his best model smile for his father.

Chloe has probably been preparing for it for the past week. It’s supposed to be for him to discuss with the mayor how to improve teen life in the city, but he knew it was mostly for Chloe. The entire day is allocated to it though his meeting with the mayor only lasts an hour around lunch time. Despite this, he was happy to not have to spend the day modelling or doing extra study. Chloe could be a handful, but she was his oldest friend after all. And he could find her pretty entertaining sometimes.

His piano teacher, Monsier Moreau, entered a few minutes later and their lesson proceeded as per usual.

_______________________________________

That evening, once all his lessons and homework were over, Adrien was able to lie back on his king sized bed and mull over the day’s events. His mind automatically went to Marinette. She was just so lovely and sweet and actually quite funny. He never thought she could be such a jokester when she was was able to relax. The way she sneakily stole hundreds from the bank, right before she was about to have to mortgage her house. Her confidence in the two brown properties despite being the cheapest to buy. He just felt he could be so him around her, tell her anything and she would understand. He felt all that and it was only 45 minutes! Imagine spending an entire day with her!

Adrien threw his arms to the side, splayed out like he was making a snow angel.

He thought about the way he made her laugh when he finally caught her cheating. Her smile was so genuine and sweet. Even her cheeky grin was cute. And her dress! It was like it was made for her (well, it was). Her skin shone against the soft pink fabric. The roses that flowed across the front reflected her personality perfectly. Everything about her was just beautiful.

He frowned a bit in thought.

A friend sort of beautiful, right? I mean that's was what they were. He was in love with Ladybug of course, he couldn’t think of someone else that way. Friends compliment each other’s looks all the time. 

Interrupting his thinking, a black stinking being flew over to him and spoke.

“Where’s my Camembert!? I’ve been here having to watch you bat your eyelashes thinking about your girlfriend for too long. My cheese is overdue and you owe me more now for what you put me through.

“One, she’s not my girlfriend and two, you don’t get any more cheese than you deserve.” Adrien retorted, sitting back and staring at the kwami.

“Ah, whatever. Just give me my cheese already!”

“Has anyone told you just how annoying you are.”

“Many times, but I have learnt to not listen to them. I’m amazing and I don’t need other people to tell me off for being myself.”

“It’s all good to be confident in yourself but not when it makes other’s lives a living hell.”

“Oh shut up, I know you love me.”

“Sadly, I can’t argue with that. You give me my powers after all. I don’t know who I’d be without Chat Noir.” Adrien got up and went over to his mini fridge to grab some cheese.

“A sad loner like you are most of the time, times 10.”

“I don’t like how you said that but it’s probably true.” He said, giving a large slice to Plagg who gulped it down in an instant.

“As true as cheese is beautiful.”

“Enough with cheese talk, I need to go to bed. You’ve had your cheese now so please give me some peace.”

“Fine, fine. Enjoy your beauty sleep!” Plagg shouted back before finding his own bed and going to sleep.

_______________________________________

The next day was Saturday. As he only had to meet the Mayor at 11am, it meant he could sleep in. Only for a couple more hours than usual but it was appreciated nonetheless. When he finally did drag himself out of bed, it was because of Nathalie’s pestering.

After being dressed in a formal/casual outfit by his personal stylist, he was driven to the Mayor’s hotel, unsure of what the day would have in store for him.

_______________________________________

Chloe met him at the door and shrieked when she saw him.

“Adrikins! You’re here!” And she ran up and hugged him tightly, “I’ve got so much for us to do today and so much for you to see!”

“That’s great Chloe. I’m very excited.” He smiled back, trying to breathe under her tight grasp.

“Chloe, I know you are very excited to see Adrien but we do have a meeting first up. You’ll have to wait until it is over before you can take him anywhere.” Mayor Bourgeois reminded his daughter

“But Dad!!!” She complained, letting go of Adrien and making the Mayor wince a little at the accusation.

“I’m sorry but you’ll have him for the rest of the day. I’ll make sure to be quick but this is very important for my work honey.” He insisted, desperate to have his daughter agree

“Argh, fine. Do your little work thingy then.” She flicked her wrist and stormed off

“Sorry about that sir, I’m sure she wasn’t trying to be rude.” The Mayor insisted to Adrien

“Don’t worry Mayor Bourgeois, I’m used to her. It’s just Chloe being Chloe.” He smiled back

“Thank you for being so understanding. You are a true gentleman.” 

“I try to be.”

“Anyway, we should probably get this thing started? Don’t want Chloe waiting longer than she has to.” He added, chuckling nervously.

The two went up to the mayor’s office and proceeded to talk on the subject of Paris. For the past 5 years, Adrien had been the Mayor’s appointed teenage advisor. Commenting on the struggles of teens in Paris and how the mayor could help remedy their issues. Though, Adrien would not call himself an ordinary Parisian teenager, so he always reminded the mayor that he wouldn’t know of every problem. But the mayor kept insisting that his opinion is justified and he is the best choice (Adrien suspected that this was probably because of his father and his publicity help). As they were finishing up a conversation on opening up a new virtual computer library for teens to hang out, study and play video games, Chloe interrupted them. 

“Dad, can I have Adrien already? You’ve been in here for like, an hour and I’m getting impatient!” She cried

“Yes, of course Chloe. Anything for my favourite girl. We were just finishing up anyway.” The mayor replied, sending a pleading glance towards Adrien.

“Yes we were. I’ll come join you now Chloe.” Adrien agreed

“Argh, finally!” Chloe complained before gripping Adrien’s arm and dragging him out the door.

“It was nice to talk to you again sir! Hope the new plans work out well.” Adrien called back before disappearing into the corridor.

________________________________________

“So, what have you got for me today.” He inquired to Chloe

“Oh my gosh, like, everything. You are going to love it!” She gushed

Trying to sport an enthusiastic smile, Adrien chorused an “I’m so excited.” back.

“Oh, you should be.” She grinned back, extremely proud of herself. “But first off, I needed your opinion on a new Ladybug outfit I bought yesterday.”

“Sure. Do you need to go get changed?”

“Uh, uh.” She replied wiggling her finger and grinning at herself, “I’ve already got it on.” And she proceeded to spin around and dramatically take off her coat.

“Taddah!!” She exclaimed, extremely happy with herself and waiting on Adrien’s approval.

“Wow! That was amazing Chloe! I never would have guessed you had that on underneath your clothes. Though I was a bit confused as to why you were wearing a coat in the middle of summer.” He cheered, trying to seem as genuine as possible.

“I know, I fooled you. I’m just cool like that sometimes. But anyway, what do you think of the suit?”  
She questioned

“I think it is very accurate to the real thing and looks so great on you. I wouldn’t have been able to tell you apart if it hadn’t been for your blonde hair.”

“I do have a blue wig but my stupid Butler can’t find it.” She growled 

“That’s okay, I’m sure it will turn up somewhere. Personally, I think you look better with the natural look.” Adrien insisted, trying the compliment technique to calm her down

“I do look pretty good don’t I?” Chloe added, posing in the mirror mounted on the wall

“As always.” 

Smiling, she turned back to him. “So, enough of that. We have to move on or we’ll run out of time. I’ve worked out your favourite thing to do and have organised for us to do it for the rest of the day!”

Honestly intrigued as to what she had in mind , Adrien inquired, “And what would that be?”

“SHOPPING!!!” She chorused back excited

Inwardly frowning but still showing off an enthusiastic face, he replied, “Oh great, just what I was hoping for.”

“Oh, I know, I’m your best friend.” She bragged, placing her hands confidently on her hips

Quietly moaning but in no mood to argue with her he answered, “Of course Chloe. Ever since we were kids.”

Satisfied, Chloe led them out to the front where a limo was waiting for them. Waiting behind was a seperate car containing their personal shopping assistants.

___________________________________________

After finally exiting the most recent clothing store, the two continued to stroll down the luxurious marble mall. Adrien felt bad for the assistants following them, desperately clinging to their overloaded bags. He had suggested they use a shopping cart but Chloe refused as she claimed it would portray them as commoners.

As they walked past shop fronts and displays, Adrien’s eye caught on a board-games shop. On display was an array of different board-games including a number of differently themed Monopolies. Remembering his time with Marinette the previous day, he stopped to look closer. It took Chloe a minute to realise that he was no longer with her.

“Adrikins, why did you stop? We aren’t at Chanel yet.” She questioned frustratingly, marching over to him.

“Oh, I just wanted to look at this store for a bit.”

Glancing up at the store, Chloe replied confused, “An old board games shop? What on earth could you want here?”

“I saw this collection of Monopolies on display and it reminded me of Marinette. I was thinking of getting her this fashion themed one as a gift.” He answered, pointing at a game on display

“Marinette!? Why could you possibly thinking of Marinette?” She demanded

“She was over at my house yesterday and we played a game of Monopoly.”

“And you didn’t think of telling me about this because?…”

“I didn’t think it concerned you?”

“Everything about you concerns me Adrien. We are friends, remember?”

“I know Chloe, I’m sorry for not telling you. I won’t forget next time.”

“No you won’t. And remember how good of a friend I was when I stood up for you in front of that nosey reporter? He was blaming you for releasing your own dick pics?”

“Ah, yeah, I appreciated you doing that for me.” He replied, returning his hand to rub the back of his neck, cheeks beginning to blush

“I mean. Who would think you of all people would show your junk consensually to commoners and strangers. You have class. Pretty sure I’m the only one who saw it before last week.”

Wincing at the words he added, “We were kids Chloe. It's not like I’ve dressed around you since we were toddlers.”

“Eh, it still counts. And anyway, you are looking pretty phenomenal .” She adds, grinning and gesturing to his crotch

Face turning a dark shade of red, he pleaded with Chloe, “Can we please stop talking about this?”

“Argh, fine, but only because I’m a good friend. Let’s go.” And began sauntering off back the way she came

“Um, Chloe? Can I quickly buy this for Marinette?”

“What? Is it her birthday or something?”

“Um, no, not from what I can remember.”

“Then why would you get a present for Marinette? She isn’t worth presents or anything for that matter.”

“That’s not true. Marinette is sweet, caring and funny and she deserves much more than a few presents. I don’t appreciate you talking about her like that.”

“Why are you being so nice to her? Did she blackmail you or put you under mind control?”

“No Chloe, she’s just proved to be a good friend. Why can’t you see that?”

“Because you are better than her Adrien. Why make friends with people below your stature?”

“Because I am allowed to be friends with whomever I like and anyway, you’re friends with Sabrina.”

“Sabrina is more like a personal servant but whatever.”

“You should be treating people better Chloe. It’ll do you no good being rude to everyone all the time. Sabrina is one of your closest friends and you shouldn’t deny that.” 

He couldn’t remember ever standing up this much to her.

“I’m not, I’m just admitting that I am of a higher class than she is.”

Humphing, he let her have it. He knew deep down that he would never win against Chloe. At least he was able to defend his friends.

“Can I please just get this game and then we can go to Chanel or any other store you want to?”

A short break and then, “Fine. Get your silly board-game and let’s go already.”

Smiling appreciatively at Chloe, he responded, “Thank you so much, I’ll make it up to you,.” And ran into the shop.


	4. Alya Nose Something's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk like normal people, Alya is sus and Chat is back to his chirpy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again for another chapter. It was meant to be a short one but turned out to be 3k words. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you have already been reading my fanfic before this chapter was released (appreciate it btw), go back to chapter 3 (about 1/3 down the page) as I have added a small bit. It isn't much, but it adds to this chapter and it might not make as much sense without it. Sorry.

Marinette was adamant about getting to school early to see Adrien. She knew they hadn’t officially organised to meet but also knew that he always got there as early as possible if he didn’t have something else on that morning (and he didn’t, she checked). Actually listening to her alarm, she pulled herself out of bed and got changed as quickly as possible. Her lethargy was won over by her desire to get to school early.

When she made it down to the kitchen, she noticed her mother’s bewilderment at her appearance. She could understand her surprise as she was usually five minutes later for school rather than half an hour early. Despite the unusual timings on her morning, there was already breakfast laid out. She was quick to chow through her food before grabbing the last of her belongings and running out the door, calling a goodbye to her parents behind her.

______________________________________________

After the short walk to school. Marinette decided to wait on the steps rather than going into the building. Sitting down on the edge of one of the steps, she took note of the slight emptiness of the area. The eerie quiet still felt weird to her (despite her being early one day the previous week).

Sure enough, she only had to wait two minutes before the iconic grey car rolled up.

As the boy climbed out of the vehicle, donning his classic layered shirt and blue jean combo, she ushered him over with a wave. Smiling back at her, he grabbed his satchel and jogged over.

“Hi Marinette. It’s nice to see you here so early.” He smiled sincerely

Jumping up she answered, “Yeah, I just felt like getting out of the house.” Crossing her arms behind her back, as she did not want to inform him on the real reason she was there.

“Same. I just find houses to be a bit claustrophobic some times. And the Paris air is so nice at the moment. I didn’t have anything to do this morning so I decided that going to school early would be best.” He reminisced 

“Oh, I thought you had something on every morning?” She replied innocently, despite knowing for a fact that he didn’t.

“I told my dad that getting to school early would help with my education and wellbeing and eventually he gave in. Now I have every second morning off!” He grinned happily.

“Wow, that’s so much time. My Mondays happen to be free now too as papa doesn’t need as much help in the bakery these mornings.” She added gleefully, aware that she was making excuses to spend more time with Adrien.

“How is your family’s patisserie going?”

Marinette was about to reply before she noticed Alya and Nino behind him, wide eyed with surprise and marching over.

Turning around to see what Marinette was staring at, Adrien smiled at the oncoming couple. “Hey Nino. Hey Alya.” He waved

“Hey bro!” Nino called back and the two bumped fists. “What were you two doing here?”

“We were just chatting about how amazing Paris’s air is.”

Raising his eyebrows he added, “Wow. So very interesting. What, are you gonna talk about the clouds now too?.”

Shaking his head and smiling, Adrien and Nino continued to chat.

Completely oblivious to the girl standing next to her while still absorbed in the boys’ conversation, Marinette squealed as Alya looped her arm around Marinette’s and dragged her off. 

“Girl, you have got to tell me EVERYTHING!”

Trying to wrestle free of the hold, Marinette replied frustratingly, “Alya, I already told you everything Friday night. I didn’t even have enough time to get home.”

“Well, what you told me does not explain this.” She said, gesturing back to where Adrien and Nino were now chatting.

“Explain what?” She replied, acting oblivious.

“How you were just able to _continuously_ form normal sentences around Adrien.” She said blatantly 

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Maybe I just decided it was time to stand up and act like a normal person?”

Obviously not convinced, Alya raised her eyebrows, “Girl, you have been trying to do that for years. Now tell me what really happened on Friday.”

“Argh, I told you already. We just hung out and played some games.”

“Na, na, na. You aren’t getting off easy this time. I want a _complete_ run down on exactly what happened, leaving out no details.” Alya insisted, wagging her finger at the girl

“Is this really necessary?” She moaned back

“I’mma just keep on asking until I work out what’s really making you act so strange.”

Capitulating, she gave in, “Fine. If I tell you everything that happened, will you get off my back about it.”

Alya brought up her hands in defence, “If you don’t lie to me, I’ll just go on with my merry life.”

“Fine, fine. Just don’t be expecting much.” She took a short breath in. “I arrived at the gates, the security guard let me in and once I opened the main doors, Adrien was there waiting for me.” She concluded

“Aaaand…??” Alya added expectantly

Marinette continued, “And then we said hi, he complimented my dress and then we went to his—“

“He did what?” She replied shocked and giddy

“He said my dress was lovely and better than any of his father’s designers could make.” She replied, forming a small grin

“Daaamn girl, he said that? Coming from someone in his position, you’ve basically got yourself a job.” She replied impressed.

“You think so? It wasn’t one of my favourite designs but it was the best I could do with the time I had.” 

“I’m sure it was amazing. But anyway, we are getting off topic. I need to hear the juicy stuff.”

Groaning Marinette added, “There isn’t any juicy stuff Alya. We just went to his room, played some Mecha Strike and then a round of Monopoly.” She really didn’t want to go into what they discussed. She didn’t feel right about exposing all of Adrien’s personal life to Alya, despite trusting that she wouldn’t share it.

“Monopoly? Wow, I haven’t played that in years.”

“Neither had I. It was nice to play a board-game again.”

“So, if there was nothing juicy, what gave you the confidence to start talking to him.”

She thought about this for a second, “I guess that once I got to know him a little more, I realised there was nothing to be scared of. Yeah, he is a famous model with an even more famous father. But he’s still just a teenager and he can be pretty funny sometimes.”

She realised the statement was mostly true, even though she had just said it to get Alya off her back. To be honest, even she didn’t know how she could speak to Adrien so normally now. Maybe it was the realisation that he was not some famous fantasy of hers but rather just a normal boy. Yeah, she was still obsessed with him. But it felt wrong to still act like that in front of him, especially since he opened himself up so much to her.

Alya grinned, proud of her bestie’s development, “Aw girl, that’s about the sweetest thing I’ve heard.” Pulling Marinette into a big hug she cooed, “My baby girl is growing up _.”_

Wrestling free of the hold, she complained back, “I’m 3 months older than you remember. Can’t be your ‘baby’.”

“You are with the way I have to mother you. If I wasn’t here, there’s no clue what disastrous things you could have done.” She chucked back,

“I can do things on my own thank-you-very-much.” She pouted back, trying to act like she was storming off before tripping on her own shoe lace and falling face forward.

“Sure you can.” Alya spoke back, eyebrows raised in disappointment 

Brushing herself off, she frowned at Alya, capitulated, “Fine. You win. I am a bit too clumsy for my own good. I don’t know how I survived before you got here.”

“You didn’t. I’m your guardian angel.” She beamed back

“Just don’t let it go to your head.”

“Never.” She continued to beam, satisfied with her victory. “Does this mean you’re not into blonde hottie anymore?” She asked, intrigued

Marinette grinned guiltily, “No.”

“Didn’t think so.” Alya chuckled back, shaking her head.

Before they continue, the chime of the school bell interrupted them and the two rushed off to class.

_____________________________________________

After school that day, Nino suggested to the gang that they hang out as a group later that week. Marinette was surprised that Nino came up with the idea but later decided that it was probably because of Alya’s suggestion.

As Marinette was saying goodbye to Adrien as he got into his car, he rolled down his window and sweetly asked if he could have her number. Surprised, she ratted off the digits as quickly as possible before his car sped away.

_____________________________________________

“He asked for my number Tikki.” Marinette exclaimed as she paced back and forth across her room.

“That he did.” She replied

“And I gave it to him.”

“That you did.” Tikki replied again, for the tenth time.

“What am I going to do?” She complained, running her hands through her hair.

“You could just wait until he texts you?” Suggested Tikki

“That’s what I’ve been doing!”

“Yeah, but it’s only been 30 minutes since you saw him. You need to be patient.”

“But, what if he’s lost my number? Or if he decided that he no longer wanted it and threw it away??” 

“Marinette, he’s probably got something on this afternoon. He’ll text you when he can.”

“You’re probably right. It’s probably nothing. He’s probably just got something on.” She repeated back, desperately trying to persuade herself it’s true.

“You need to calm down Marinette. Fretting over this isn’t going to help anyone.” She pleaded with her.

“I know. It’s just, this is a moment I’ve been waiting for for years and now I don’t even know what to do. What do I say when he eventually does text me??”

“I think you should just be yourself. That’s what made him like you in the first place.”

She stopped and stared at Tikki, “You think he likes me?”

Shaking her head, she responded, “I meant like you as a friend.” Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “Though I couldn’t say whether or not he likes you more than that.”

Marinette nodded in understanding, “Who am I kidding? We’ve finally started talking normally and I am already thinking about the possibility of him liking me.” She slumped down onto her desk chair

“Don’t let your hopes down. I just think you need to spend a bit more time together before considering a relationship.”

Placing her chin on her hands, she leaned forward and hummed, “Imagine being in a relationship with Adrien.”

Her desk vibrated underneath her causing her to momentarily fall back off her chair in shock. Splayed on the ground, she sat there motionless, unsure what to do.

“Are you going to get that?” Tikki insisted

“What if it’s Adrien?” She panted, her heart beating rapidly against her chest

“Haven’t you been waiting for him to text all this time?”

“Yeah, but it hadn’t actually happened yet.” She got up and slowly moved back to her desk where her phone waited menacingly on top.

“It’ll be fine. Just check it. It might not even be him.”

Breathing in she creeped over to her phone and tapped her screen.

(3:35pm) Hi Marinette! It’s Adrien. Is this your number?

She flung her hands back in panic, “It’s him!!!” She moaned

“Aren’t you going to reply back?”

Hands clutching her face, she dared to look through her fingers at the phone.

“I can’t! I don’t know what to say.”

“Sure you do. Just say something along the lines of ‘Hi Adrien! It’s Marinette, you got the right number. How are you doing?’. That’s not too hard.”

“But what if he hates it?”

“How can he hate it Marinette? All you’re asking is how he is doing.”

“What if he isn’t doing well and I make him upset.”

Trying desperately to comfort her, she continued, “You’re being paranoid Marinette. No matter what you say I don’t think he’ll be mad at you. If you take too long to answer, he might think he texted the wrong person.”

Sighing in defeat she replied, “You’re right. I should just reply. No harm done.”

“Exactly.” She insisted

Slowly picking up her phone, she entered her password and clicked on her messages. She clicked on the one with the unknown number and began to text.

(3:40pm) Hi Adrien, it’s Marinette. I’m glad I gave you the right number. How are you doing?

She waited nervously for a response.

*Ding

(3:41pm) I’m doing well. I’ve got a photoshoot coming up in a few minutes but felt like I should text you first. Wouldn’t want you thinking I forgot to text you.

Smiling, she quickly replied back.

(3:41pm) I’d never think that. I hope your photoshoot goes well. What’s it for?

(3:42pm) _It’s for a new denim jeans collection. Some interesting designs but it’s pretty laid back._

(3:42pm) Jeans are pretty cool though I am always fascinated when people manage to find a way to make them unique and out-of-the-box.

(3:43pm) _I love to see new styles too! Though in my opinion, the ones I’m trying on today are pretty basic. Don’t tell my father I said that though._

(3:43pm) I won’t XD. 

(3:44pm) _What are you doing right now?_

(3:44pm) Nothing much. Just starting to work on today’s homework.

(3:44pm) _I should do that too though I’ll only be able to start at around 10pm tonight. I’ve got a busy schedule today._

(3:45pm) 10pm!? How do you manage to get any sleep?

(3:45pm _I’ve gotten used to it. Having been in this business since I was kid, I’ve learnt to use every spare second I’ve got._

(3:45pm) That seems pretty tiring. How do you coordinate it all?

(3:45pm) _I can’t claim credit for that. That’s all Nathalie’s doing. I only have control of my time when she or my father deems it allowed and I’ve finished everything else that day. So that’s usually means past 10pm._

(3:46pm) I can’t imagine living that way. I just do whatever feels right at the time.

(3:46pm) _As I said earlier, you get used to it._

Marinette smiled at her phone. She was glad that she could text Adrien now. Just before she could text her reply, she heard the iconic screams from outside her window. Knowing instantly that she was needed, she tapped a quick excuse to Adrien and sped off.

(3:46pm) Sorry, I’ve got to go. Papa just burnt the croissants.

(3:46pm) _I’ve gotta go too. Bye!_

___________________________________________________

Transformed, Ladybug bounded across the Paris’s rooftops, observing the damage done on the streets below. Positioning herself a couple metres away from the akumatised villain, Chat Noir settled in next to her.

“Hey Bugaboo, you’re lookin’ _fine_ this purrfect summer evening.” He grinned at her

Smiling at the compliment but trying to stay on top of things she replied, “Cut the playing Kitty, we’ve got an akuma on our hands.” 

Chat pouted back at her. “You never like my claw-ver compliments anymore.”

Raising her eyes at him she added, “I never asked for them in the first place. We should be concentrating on the fight.”

“I know, I know. I just think we deserve a little fun every now and then.”

“I understand Chat, we just need to focus right now okay?”

“So fun later?” He grinned back insistently

She chuckled “You wish.” And flicked his shoulder before the two jumped down into the street and confronted the akuma.

__

Ladybug noticed during the fight that he seemed much more on top of his game. The puns flowed out as per usual and he grinned proudly when he brought the villain down, snapping its hidden capsule in two and releasing the infested butterfly for Ladybug to purify. 

Heading to a balcony so they could talk privately, Ladybug spoke.

“You were in a positive mood today.”

“I’m always in a good mood.” He replied simply

“Often, but not always. Something happened today.”

Chat thought about this for a second and then replied, “I’ve just had a good few days. I’ve finally started talking to a girl I’ve known for a while and today I got her number.”

Curious, ladybug inquired further, “Do you like this person?”

He chucked back, “You jealous My Lady?”

She frowned, “No, I’m just interested.”

“Well then no. I don’t think I like her that way. She’s just fun to be around and I’m surprised it took this long for me to realise.”

She smiled, “I’m glad. I’ve also been hanging out with a friend.”

“Is this ‘friend’ by any chance a boy?” He asked, obviously trying not to sound too interested

She grinned, “Yes, though that’s none of your business.”

Pouting again, he recites back her words, “ _I’m just interested_ ”

“Fine, you win. What’s your friend like?”

“Well, she’s sweet, caring, loving, smart… She can tell a great joke that actually makes me laugh. You should take a few notes from her.”

“I can tell jokes.” She replied stubbornly

“Can you now?” He questioned, tempting her to speak.

“Yeah, what about this, ‘What do you call somebody with no nose?’”

“I don’t know. What do you call someone with no nose bugaboo?” He 

Placing her hands on her hips and grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she answered, “Nobody knows.”

Chat bent over laughing, “That was terrible My Lady.”

“Well, it made you laugh.”

“I laughed at just how proud you were of it. That was about the corniest joke I’ve heard.”

Sulking she replied sassily, “Your’s aren’t much better.”

“Oh, they are ten times better than yours.”

“As if.”

_*Beep_

Feeling at her earrings, she knew she had to leave. It was evident chat was thinking the same thing.

“Well, we’ll have to have a competition later then. For now, this chat’s gotta scat.” Grinning, he waved goodbye before extending his staff and vaulting away.

Smiling and sighing, she shook her head and made her own way home, glad that chat had returned to his previous self.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Adrien seems happier. He has too much going on in his life and he deserves a bit of joy. 
> 
> I've been getting quite a lot busier lately so as I've said in previous weeks, don't be expecting updates as frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Adrien is dealing with a lot. I hope he gets help soon.
> 
> *Please give me feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
